Calling and Coming
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Once a month he would call to her, and she would always come to him Lime warning and rated M to be safe


Suumary: Eh, Just a short break from Revenge of the Fox. This is pretty much a lime story between two characters who I'm not revealing until the end. Rated M to be safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A moan escaped her throat as her the man placed her on the bed in her room. Running his fingers down her throat he immediately set to it, biting and kissing her tender neck roughly.

She hissed in pain as he accidentally or perhaps purposely, left a mark on her neck. She smacked him gently across the face and he just chuckled that laugh that made her angry yet made her shiver.

They were suppose to be mortal enemies, what would everyone think if they were caught like this? Especially with him of all people. She herself didn't know what to think of it. Was it the sake that she loved that had attracted herself to him? The comradeship they had when they were young? Or was it something else like love?

She shook her head of all notions and possibilities' as he began to kiss upwards on her neck, towards her cheek, and then her lips. Their lips battled for dominance and they could only see each other. His black hair mixing in with her blond hair.

His pale skin making him seem like an illusion to her. She saw in his golden eyes, not cruelty, or ruthlessness. It was something else, could it possibly be love? She shook that thought from her head. He loved no one, the only thing he could possibly love was his pets or his plans for domination.

The man smirked sitting on top of her as he clasped both of her hands in one and set them above her head. With his other hand he ran it throughout her body feeling her large breasts. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw her pout not amused as she struggled to break his iron grasp.

That pout was so familiar, how many times had she given him that look? A hundred, more like a thousand times she had done that as if expecting it to work. If he had been his teammate it would've released her with no hesitance. But that trick had never work on him. He preferred torturing her than letting her get what she wanted instead.

She struggled trying to break his grasp and he kissed her gently on the forehead. She growled as he planted kisses on her skin. He nipped her on the forehead, ran his tongue throughout her neck, doing everything in his power to drive her crazy and he was doing a good job of it too.

She finally managed to get herself free and with a cry of triumph sat up and faced him. She captured his lips on hers and pushed him back. Both of their eyes were filled with lust and hunger for one another. It had been like this for the past couple of years, ever since The Third's death. Every month or so he would appear in her room.

This had shocked her at first and she had immediately tried to kill him. Yet, he had pounced upon her pinning her down on the floor. She had tried calling for help as he at first immobilized her flow of chakra but he had silenced her by kissing her on the lips. She had tried to fight him off but she then found herself wanting it and the next thing they knew they had made love with one another.

She had hated him for taking advantage of her like that. Yet, as the months went by she realized that she had come to him more willingly whenever he appeared. This time she hadn't even given him a chance to say a word before she had immediately grasped him.

She despised him for this, she knew she was letting her passions get in the way, this man was her first lover, and despite the fact that they were enemies she couldn't help but come to him.

His teeth bit down on her neck getting a moan of pain and pleasure from her. He noticed a small bit of blood on her neck from where he had bitten her and calmly licked it up. Even her blood tasted good.

He undid the bow from her hair and immediately began to undress himself. Noticing this she also started to undress herself.

It was time to get serious…

He pushed her down and got on top of her their bodies fully naked. He smiled at her and kissed her roughly and the two battled for dominance. After a minute of their tongues fighting they broke apart.

"I still hate you Orochimaru…" She said to him.

"KuKuKu, and I still love you Tsunade," He responded to her who just laughed and pulled him down towards her


End file.
